Due to their advantages such as a low voltage, low power consumption, a large amount of displayed information, and easy colorization, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have become the mainstream in the current display field, and have been widely used in various electronic devices such as computers, laptops, mobile phones, cameras, and high-definition televisions.
Currently, liquid crystal display panels in a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode and an In Plane Switching (IPS) mode are present in TFT-LCD products.
A conventional liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate disposed opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal material is filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a display area A for displaying and a peripheral area P surrounding the display area A. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing an array substrate in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate 1 includes the display area A and the peripheral area P surrounding the display area A. The peripheral area P is defined by an area between an outside edge of the array substrate 1 and a boundary of the display area A, and includes an Integrated Circuit (IC) 11, an IC signal line area 12, and a multipath selector area 13, where, the IC signal line area 12 is electrically connected with the IC 11 and the multipath selector area 13, respectively. A plane common electrode 14 is provided within the display area A of the array substrate. The plane common electrode 14, which may be generally formed by a transparent conductive film, may be deposited in a film-forming manner within the whole area of the display area A (as shown in FIG. 1), or within a part of the display area A. In the related art, in order to shield environmental electromagnetic interference (EMI) with the display panel, a closed grounding line (GND) 15, which is generally used by a metal wire, is provided within the peripheral area. But in manufacturing processes, the inventors discovered that if the display panel was subjected to intensive EMI, in particular a clock signal line would be subjected to intensive EMI, when a signal inputted from the IC signal line in the peripheral area P to the display area A fluctuates, thus negatively effecting stability and reliability of the display panel significantly. When the display panel is a liquid crystal display panel, if the EMI from the signal line is not eliminated, then fringe interference is caused to an image displayed in the liquid crystal display panel, or even color shift is caused to the image or the liquid crystal display gets a blank screen when the electronic device is booting, or worse yet, the electronic device doesn't work. When the display panel is used in the manufacture of an electronic device such as a cellphone, signals generated in the display panel may cause severe EMI to radio frequency signals in the cellphone, thereby severely degrading the cellphone sensitivity.